Can't Sleep
by Ari204
Summary: Noctis has a hard time understanding his feelings and usually never really has time to think about them. He is forced to confess to Prompto and Prompto has his own confession to make.


Can't Sleep

Noctis woke for the third time this night. He turned to look at the others and see if they were asleep. Gladio and Ignis were asleep snuggling like they always did. Prompto lay next to him, curled in a little ball. He reminded Noctis of a child and smiled, gently running his fingers through his best friend's hair.

Noctis gave up at trying to sleep. So, he climbed out of the tent to do what always comforted him. Fishing. No matter what it was bothering him, he would always find solace in his favorite pastime. Or cuddling Prompto, only thing was, he actually couldn't do that. Ignis and Gladio were out but Noct was pretty sure Prompto was straight with how he always talked about Cindy. Noctis couldn't stand Cindy sometimes, knowing she got that kind of attention from Prompto. So here he was, sitting at the dock of Galdin Quay fishing or trying at least, thinking about how he loved another guy when he was on his way to marry Lady Lunafreya. Whom he didn't even love but so was the fate of being the prince.

"I'd give anything to be someone else."

' _Heck! I wish I was Cindy!'_ he left that thought in his head.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a lanky body plop down next to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sup?"

It was Prompto. Shockingly, Noctis didn't want to see him, not while he was thinking about him in that kind of way. It only hurt him more.

"Huh?" he tried to act like he hadn't heard Prompto's question.

"Whats wrong bro?" his hand was still on Noct's shoulder and his hands were starting to feel clammy. He didn't know what to tell him him, he couldn't say what was really wrong.

"It's nothing." He shrugged of his blonde friend's hand and proceeded to reel in his rod. The fish weren't biting anyway.

"Okay, that's a lie." Prompto smiled at Noctis, god it was the smile that made his heart skip a beat. "Dude, I've known you for what, five years? I think I know when there's something wrong with my best friend."

"Well, you thought wrong. I'm fine!" Noctis snapped.

Prompto was slightly hurt at the sharpness in his friend's tone "No, you're not and I'm not going to leave until you tell me. So, you might as well tell me now."

Noctis sat there, staring at the water, looking at their reflections. They were so close their legs were touching.

Prompto broke the silence. "Is it about your wedding?"

Noctis sighed, he really wouldn't give up "Sorta."

"Dude! Why? Luna's hot and like so many guys would kill to be you right now!" Prompto was exaggerating it.

"They can be me any day, Luna doesn't need someone like me." Noctis was hurt. Part of it guilt for liking someone when he was betrothed and the other part, he couldn't be with the one he truly loved. It had felt like a sharp knife dipped in poison was stabbed straight through his heart when Prompto called Luna "hot".

"What!? People would kill to be her too you know." Prompto's head dropped and his voice got lower. "To have the chance to marry someone as amazing as you."

Noctis noticed his friend's tone change and looked at him stunned "What?"

"Plus, you're really not that bad to look at." He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head.

They sat there in silence. Prompto sometimes lightly kicking at the water and Noctis just stared at his friend's reflection. He admired how he managed to get up everyday to style his hair but Noctis really loved when he saw his hair messy, like now because it was rare to see now. They used to spend nights in the citadel together and now those days were gone. He admired his blue eyes that were always filled with so much life in them. The way they smiled with his smile and his voice, he could listen to him joke and laugh all day. A single tear escaped and trickled down his cheek, realizing he could never have any of that to himself.

"Prompto?" his voice cracked at the sudden need to speak.

Prompto looked at him "Yea Noct?"

Noctis sighed and looked at the sky. "Have you ever liked someone, like really liked someone so much but they like someone else and it just, you know, hurts, a lot?"

Prompto looked up at the starry sky as well "Wow, Noct, you're getting married and you have a crush on someone."

Noctis felt the pang of guilt again "I know." he said through gritted teeth.

"But the answer to you're question is yes and I do now like someone actually have for a while."

"If you asked Cindy, she'd probably say-"

Prompto cut him off "I'm not talking about Cindy! I mean like, she's totally a babe don't get me wrong but I've liked this person for a really long time."

Noctis looked at Prompto who was still looking at the sky "Who is it then? Iris?" he asked sarcastically.

Prompto laughed and looked at Noctis this time. "She's sweet and all but not my type."

"Who then?" Noct demanded, feeling a bit of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you really that dense?" he looked at Noctis with a side smile.

Noctis was taken aback "Excuse me?"

Prompto shook his head and sighed "You really can't tell?" he put his hand on Noctis' thigh. "I've tried to give so many hints but you really are dumb sometimes."

Noctis' face grew red and he could barely make out a "What?"

Prompto rolled his eyes and ignored the fact that his friend was in fact engaged. He moved his free hand to place it upon Noctis' warm cheeks, turning a shade deeper of red. Noctis shuddered and his stomach dropped at the unfamiliar touch.

Was what he thought was happening, happening or was he dreaming? He did tend to dream very vivid dreams. He was in fact awake though.

Prompto slowly leaned forward, nervous and still feeling somewhat guilty. He loved and wanted to kiss an engaged man, if it wasn't for Luna they would have never been friends. How could he betray her like this? He looked into the crystal blue eyes he loved so much and was about to pull away.

Noctis placed his hand on Prompto's that was on his cheek. He slowly moved into Prompto, his lip quivering but he finally managed to calm his stirring nerves and land the kiss.

It was slow and awkward at first but once they got the hang of it, it became more passionate and deeper. Prompto placed both his hands on Noctis' cheeks now, pulling him in. Noctis pressed harder, moving Prompto where he could now lay down on the dock.

Ignis had woken up bright and early at 5 am like he always did to cook breakfast for everyone. Instead of waking up and calmly fixing the meal he panicked when he saw neither Noctis nor Prompto was in the tent or at the camp site. He looked around to see where the the two could be. They could protect themselves sure but if an Iron Giant or even worse a Red Giant appeared, they could be in serious danger. He spotted movement from the corner of his eye on the dock where Noctis had caught dinner last night. He saw the two tangled up in what seemed to be a very passionate kiss.

He ran into the tent to Gladio "You owe me 10 Gil!"

Gladio mumbled as he rolled over "Huh?"

"Noctis and Prompto finally snuck out together." Ignis said shaking the burly man to wake up.

Gladio chuckled "Ha! Bout time, I'll pay you in something else later." He rolled back over to sleep.

"And when do you suggest e have time for that?" he questioned. All he got back as a reply was loud snoring. He rolled his eyes and went back to cook breakfast.

The two finally broke the kiss and stared at each other breathless for the longest time. Noctis played with Prompto's blonde locks, tangling them in his fingers. Prompto smiled stroking Noctis' arm the taste from the kiss still in his mouth.

Noctis broke the silence, stroking Prompto's cheek "We should probably head back Prom."

Prompto whined " Aw! But I wanna stay like this a little while longer!"

Noctis chuckled "Okay, just a little bit longer." he began kissing Prompto again.


End file.
